Episode 7977 (1st November 2017)
Plot Over breakfast, Arthur asks Gabby if she thinks about what they did to Emma. Gabby admits she does. Bernice has arranged for Doug to chaperone Gabby to and from school. Vanessa catches Paddy on the phone to a woman and concludes he's online dating again. Rhona receives the news that Leo's teaching assistant has been made redundant so arranges to meet Paddy at the café later to discuss it. Pete has been up all night thinking about the note at the viaduct. Laurel arrives home. Frank asks if she liked the roses Gabby bought yesterday but Laurel is none the wiser. Pete overhears and realises Gabby left the flowers and the note. Paddy misses the meeting with Rhona and Marlon at the café as he's fallen asleep on the sofa. Rhona explains she's arranged to meet with Leo's headteacher later so Paddy offers accompany her as her car is playing up. Lachlan drives up alongside Robert and orders him into the car, lying Rebecca has gone into labour. Robert wants to get his own car but jumps into the passenger seat when Lachlan claims there's no time as Rebecca has lost a lot of blood. Paddy pays Chas a visit at the pub and they soon head upstairs. Pete calls in at Mulberry Cottage to confront Gabby about the flowers and the note. Robert winds Lachlan up on the way to the 'hospital'. Lachlan drives into the path of an oncoming car, but swerves back to his side of the road. He drives up a farm road and speeds towards a barn. Terrified Robert is relieved when Lachlan turns at the last second and the car comes to a halt. Robert drags Lachlan out of the car but Lachlan punches him and he falls to the ground. With a rock in hand, Lachlan pins Robert to the ground and admits he's always wanted to know what it's like to kill someone. Lachlan asks for Robert's respect and frightened Robert agrees to give him it. Lachlan leaves Robert lying on the ground and drives off. Pete demands to know what Gabby was sorry for. She admits she was messing with Emma by making her believe James was sending her signs and states she hated Emma. Pete questions if Gabby hated his mother enough to kill her. Paddy hasn't turned up to take Rhona to the meeting so Rhona calls the headmistress, lying that she's broken down but she's caught in a lie when Leo turns on the television. Laurel sits Gabby down and asks to know everything Gabby did to Emma. Laurel is shocked by Gabby's actions and is annoyed that Bernice knew and didn't tell her. Paddy wakes up next to Chas and realises he's running late. Laurel and Bernice discuss Gabby's actions. Gabby listens for the stairs as Bernice questions if her daughter is capable of murder. Arthur is surprised to see Gabby is in possession of the memory card but promises not to say anything. Paddy arrives at Smithy Cottage, lying he was late due to work. Rhona knows he's being dishonest and is angered to realise Paddy let Leo down for a woman. Pete believes Gabby killed Emma so calls the police to relay his suspicions. Cast Regular cast *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Home Farm - Kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Tenant House - Living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Backroom and Chas' bedroom *Main Street *Hotten Road *Unknown farm road *Unknown farm Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,580,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes